The invention relates to a process for treating a finely particulate, in particular metal-containing charge material. The charge material and a treatment gas, in particular a reduction gas, are introduced into a fluidized bed chamber, for example into a fluidized bed reactor, in order to form a fluidized bed. The invention also relates to a unit for operating a fluidized bed, for example a fluidized bed reactor.
The efficiency of a fluidized-bed process can be controlled inter alia, by means of the composition of the treatment gas and by means of the temperature in the fluidized bed.
It is known from the prior art to set the temperature of a treatment gas in a fluidized-bed process to a temperature level which is appropriate for the particular application by means of suitable measures, for example by admixing a cooling gas.